Grand Line Academy
by Determine Artist
Summary: This is story, takes place in alternate universes, where students get go to the Grand Line Academy to achieve their goals, as they get settle in to their new school, they soon learn that this school is not a normal school. This has no parings.


**Author's Notes:** You know how a lot of anime out there seems to have comedy skit of some kind and it seems to take place in an alternate universe, well this is my take on it. I got a few reason why I decided to do this is one, this seems way too much fun just to ignore and two, is because a part of me is curious of how the One Piece cast would act in a school setting.

**constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

><p>The start of a new school year had begun for the students at the Grand Line Academy. Here students come from all around to learn the skills they will need to achieve wildest dreams. At the front of the academy, stands a brand new student, a young black hair, straw hat wearing man name Luffy, admiring the sight.<p>

"Oh, man! This school year is going to be so cool!" He excitedly said to himself.

Suddenly he heard someone calling out to him from behind. It was another black hair, young man, with a really long nose. "HEY, LUFFY!"

"Oh, hey Usopp! So you're going to school, too? Huh?"

"That's right! I going to become a world's greatest warrior that ever lived! Me the great fearless warrior Usopp! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Ussop, as he gotten into a triumph posse.

"Wow; that's great, Usopp! You sure have come a long way since were kids"

"Oh please, he's still the wimpy coward that use to play prank on people, who'd pick on him" Said young red hair woman, with a pinwheel tattoo on the left side of her arm.

"Hold on there, Nami! I was never like that!"

"Oh, yeah you were! I had to save your ass, almost every time that you got caught!"

"Only because you were distracting those guys and begging them to giving you money!"

"Hey? A girl got to make a living"

Soon after, Usopp had given up, Luffy interrupted. "So you're here too, Nami?"

"Yeah, I going to study and become a great navigator; so I can make a map of the entire world, and can make a few barriers out along the way!"

"That's lame;"

"EXCUSE ME! WHAT HELL IS YOUR GOAL THEN?"

Luffy then gotten into triumph pose, beamed them, and said "My goal is to graduate of this academy and become the king of pirates!"

"Luffy, you realize that's going to take a lot of hard work and skill!"

"You know, she's right Luffy! You're going to have a tough time just trying to graduate from this place!"

"So? Bring it on! I'll beat it all!" Luffy said, still keeping the triumph pose and wide grin.

Nami replied with a groaned, face palmed, and said "It look like you haven't changed at all, from when where kids! You're still rushing into situations, without thinking things out, first!"

Suddenly a loud ringing sound, surrounded the entire area. Just then Usopp soon spoken up "Oh, carp! We're going to be late!"

"Don't just stand there, let's get going!" Nami said, as she'd made haste and head into the building. Both Usopp and Luffy followed her lead.

* * *

><p>Once inside they made their way to their first class, world history. "WOW! This is great! We have the same class" Luffy happily said, as sat at his desk.<p>

"Yeah, this school semester is going to be great!" Ussop said, equally happy as friend, sitting at the desk beside Luffy's.

"I know! Right? It's going to be like old times"

As the two men talked to each other, Nami who sat a few seats away the two males, groaning, couldn't believe that the those two, were going to be in her class, for next half-year. Just then, the door opened, revealing a black-haired, blue-eyed woman. As the woman walked in, the room grown silent, except for the consent chattering of Luffy and Usopp. "Hello, I 'am Ms. Robin, I'll be your teacher for this semester" Said the black-haired women, as she face her students with a gentile smile. Soon, she and everybody else's attentions sifted towards the two chatter box idiots, who were still talking. Suddenly the two male's chair tipped over, knocking them on their sides.

"Now, that I've gotten got all of your attentions, we can started with roll call"

"Hold on, Ms. Robin! How in the world, did you do that?" asked Usopp, raising his hand. At that moment, a hand quickly came out of Usopp's desk and pinched the edged of his lips shut; shocking him.

"WOOOOW!" Luffy excitedly said, with widen mouth and eyes at the sigh,t before him.

"Like it? It's the power of my cursed fruit the Flower-Flower Fruit. It allows me to create temporary replicas of my body parts on the surfaces near me"

"WOOOW! THAT'S SO COOL!"

Robin chuckled a little, before saying "Well thanks, now what I was saying If you misbehave, I would know it. Do I make myself clear?" All the students nodded, yes and Ms. Robin let go of Usopp's lips. After that she stared with roll call. "Luffy?"

"HERE!"

"Nami?"

"Here"

"Usopp?"

"Here!"

* * *

><p>After several more mention of names, she had finally gotten to the last name on the list. "Zoro?" There was no response "Is there somebody named Zoro, here?"<p>

As several the students looked at each other with questioning looks, Nami was left thinking _"Zoro? Zoro? I heard that name somewhere before? Wait? Hold, on? It couldn't be?_" The red hair then raised here hand and said "Excuse me, Ms. Robin! I think the guy, might be lost,?"

"How could he get lost in this school?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a moss-green haired samurai was standing on the roof of the school, with a baffled look his face, questioning himself "How did I get up here?"<p> 


End file.
